jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 54
New World phase.1 is the 54th chapter of the manga and the first chapter of the New World Arc. How Koko Hekmatyar and Minami Amada agreed to collaborate together is revealed. In the present, they both open a second Märchen factory, which raises CIA suspicions. Title page Koko Hekmatyar and Minami Amada years before. Summary A flashback shows a younger Koko with Minami in South Africa with the former telling Minami that she should be grateful that she has been told that she is her best friend. Minami is surprised to hear this as she had assumed that they were already friends, having previously gone butterfly catching together. Nonetheless she continues that she is happy at this. Minami then notices a species of butterfly she has never seen before and tries to catch it but Koko holds her back from jumping off the cliff they are standing on. Minami whines that she wants to fly so she could collect every species but is brought back down to Earth by Koko. She then asks if they are both geniuses. Koko replies that Minami is and denies that she herself is one, but the latter points out that as an arms dealer she is able to make politicians and soldiers buy from her without having to lean on her position as the daughter of Floyd Hekmatyar. Minami then proclaims that the plan can work with her brains and Koko's business talents, but Koko tells her to keep it quiet as it relies on secrecy and asks Minami if she wants to see the world that she described. Minami answers that she does and yells this out, stating that she cannot die until she does so. Koko tells her that they will make it happen and Minami comes back that she better not quit. They agree to think about the plan night and day and the theory behind it. Koko will provide whatever funding Minami needs. They then return without Minami having caught a single butterfly. In the present, Koko and Minami announce the opening of a second Märchen factory. Fully funded by Koko, it is a toy and robot R&D facility with Minami as its director. Minami adds that the factory contains a hot spring, which surprises Koko, but Minami justifies this on the grounds that she cannot generate new ideas unless she has a daily soak. The event is under observation by Schokolade, who calls Scarecrow in London to report the news. He is shocked at this development as Koko was supposed to have been in France negotiating a UAV deal and wonders whether the toy factory really is a toy factory. Schokolade rejects his nonsensical suggestions to gather direct intelligence about the factory and Scarecrow next calls George Black to update him. George too is surprised and gets out of Scarecrow that Koko's Squad is there and that the factory has a small private military guard force protecting it with only Minami going in and out. Scarecrow agrees to continue investigating it as Schokolade realises that the factory in effect is Minami's castle. George asks to be kept updated. Jonah comes up to Karen Low and comments that she is alive, asking if she works for Minami now as she was at the rocket launch. Minami notices them together and takes them on an impromptu butterfly hunt despite the cold weather that they encounter. When she asks what they were talking about Karen is vague but Jonah admits that he shot Karen. Minami quickly dismisses this as Karen is fine now and observes that there are no butterflies, admitting that she just took them for a walk. They stop on a hill where Jonah asks Minami if he can ask her a question. She readily agrees but states that she will answer any question but one. This turns out to be what Jonah had in mind, what she and Koko are working on, and she refuses to answer as it is her biggest promise to Koko. Anime and manga differences *Koko is wearing a darker sweater in the flashback. *The order of the squad at the announcement of the factory opening is different. Schokolade is shown to be farther away from the factory and is using a "Canoon" . *Scarecrow is wearing a darker shirt. Jonah is shown when he suggests that Schokolade could have bugged him and he does not think about Koko's UAV deal in France. Schokolade has her eyes closed when Scarecrow tells her to ask what the factory is for. *CIA headquarters is shown from a different angle and George is shown to be eating a stake. Schokolade is shown taking photos of the people outside the factory. *Lutz wonders about the true nature of the factory. Category:Volume 9 54